


October Leaves

by shannon_winchester



Series: Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Castiel are good dads, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Pregnant Dean, Schmoop, Toddlers, Trick or Treating, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannon_winchester/pseuds/shannon_winchester
Summary: Dean and Castiel take their triplet toddlers trick or treating. Cas is a doctor and Dean seems to not feel so well. Family fluff and wholesome content ahead my friends.





	October Leaves

It is Halloween, and Dean woke up bundled in blankets and pillows in his warm pillowy bed. In the distance, there are giggles, and little Samantha hollering with her minuscule voice from the kitchen because she wants to read, and they won't shut up. 

The girls are three years old now, and are definitely growing and developing their own unique personalities and traits.

It is crazy for Dean and Castiel to grip on the fact that their little triplets are growing up. Samantha is a bookish and shy little tot, with dirty blond-ish brown hair and an attitude.

Ellie is a loud, and outgoing charismatic toddler with a kind soul and brave heart and stunning curly blonde locks. Lastly, Rose is a little snotty trouble maker, but is the damned near cutest thing you’ll ever see. 

Dean spread his legs and raised his arms with a big stretch and unraveled himself from his warm bed sheets. He opened the door to see Cas running after Rose while she waddled quickly with Sammy’s book. "Rose Leigh Winchester! Give that back to your sister. Now!" Dean scolded. 

She scurried away, the once prominent smile ridden on her face now turned to fear and was scarce of happiness. This was a common ritual in the Winchester home, wrangling 3 unruly kids. 

Cas felt concern for him, almost like a wounded puppy, but decided to play coy with Dean like he always does. “Are you okay Dean? You seem a little grouchy this morning.” Cas spoke grittily with a sly grin. 

"I'm fine, baby. I just don't really feel too hot today." Dean said groggily, still wiping away the remnants of that nights sleep from his eyes. 

Castiel's face lit up. They've been trying to have another baby for 2 years and have had no luck. They’ve been lucky in the past, with their three tots, but Castiel just wanted another chubby face to kiss in the morning. 

He returned his facial expression from the ‘antsy for a baby’ face, to his normal expression. “Does your stomach hurt, or do you have a cold... or something else?” He said, trying to muzzle his anticipation. 

Out from the corner, Ellie sped up to Dean and pulled on his shirt, jumping up and down, wanting something.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Up! Up!" She shouted. Dean bent over and put her on his hip, returning to his conversation with Cas.  
"I am just not feeling good, Cas. My whole body feels like...” He covered Ellie’s ears. “...total fucking shit.”

Ellie tousled her long blonde locks and looked puzzled at Cas. "Is daddy okay, papa?" She asked. 

"Yes, Elle. Daddy is okay, he isn't feeling his best— and that's why he's going back to bed." Cas picked up Ellie out of Dean's arms and put her back on the ground.

“You are going back to bed, mister, or else.” Cas smirked.  
“Oh yeah? Or what?” Dean said with a deep gaze. 

"Go play with your sisters." Cas smiled and guided Ellie towards the living room where Rose and Sammy were playing. 

Dean darted his bright green eyes to Cas' and he moved Dean to the bedroom and sat him down. "You-you're gonna sleep, and see if you're better. I am not letting you get anybody in this house sick-" Cas got cut off. "But it's Halloween!" Dean cried. 

"If you are feeling sick, sleep. Simple enough? And I do not want so see you out of this bed, Dean Winchester. Are we clear?" Castiel spoke in his doctor voice.  
Dean tucked in snugly with a saddened expression and fell asleep. 

He woke up feeling worse than before, his head beaded with sweat and a feeling of nausea soon to make presence, and very soon. He glanced at the watch on his wrist, that read 3:45. He ripped the bed sheets off his body, and ran to the bathroom. He released his bile into the porcelain bowl and the sounds Dean made caught Cas’ attention.

“I told you you’re sick. I’m going to take the girls out for trick or treating in maybe after dinner. You’re—“ Cas got cut off.  
“I’m fine. I feel better.” Dean snapped. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s forehead and was shocked to feel the sudden heat surge on his cool hand.

“You are not okay. Go back into bed, I’m going to get some water and a cool ice pack.” Cas whirled out of the bathroom leaving Dean clinging to the cool porcelain floor. 

He came back with the items in tote, and lending out a gentle hand for Dean to clasp and clutch onto on his way back to the bedroom. This time Dean was compliant, as he felt like shit.

Dean didn’t fall asleep, because the imminent headache was banging in his head, and ringing through his ears. He placed the ice pack to his burning forehead and awed at the comforting coolness. 

He slipped on his jeans and a Metallica tee that were already strewn on the bathroom floor, and tiptoed out of the door. His nausea has now passed, but his headache is a problem. He pulled a comb through his hair and turned down the corridor only to be greeted by Cas’ ice cold stare.

“Cas, I feel better, really. Please let me go. I don’t want to miss Halloween with the girls.” He said, trying to convince Castiel he was well enough. Castiel remembered how much Dean loves Halloween and how he enjoys spending time with the girls, so he decided to let him go, very hesitantly.

“I guess so-only if you try not to get sick!” “Believe me, I’m trying.” Dean said, chuckling. “Where are the girls?” Dean asked. He then heard the gigles and laughter that was coming from the living room.

“Never mind that.” Dean smiled and walked to the living room. “Daddy!” all three chimed in. They huddled around him in a group hug, and Dean kissed each of them on the heads, pecking lightly. 

“What are you guys being for Halloween this year?” Dean asked devotedly. “I’m being a cheerleader!” Rose chimed in, jumping up and down, causing her dark brown locks to bounce. She looked at Dean with her big blue eyes, filled with happiness. “You'll look so great, Rosie!” Dean chortled.

“I’m going to be a bumblebee!” Ellie jumped up and down, and her blonde hair shaking loosely off of her head. “Your Papa and I love bumblebees.” Dean chuckled. 

He kissed her on the cheek and finally moved to Samantha who was sitting in the corner reading her nursery rhyme book Castiel took out from the library.

“What are you being, honeybun?” Dean asked, his eyes widening in curiosity. “I donno. I wanna be a book. I like books.” 

“Sounds good, Sam. Little reader like your Papa.” He smiled and kissed her on her head and walked to Cas, who was standing in the corner watching, proud of the family that he and Dean have made together.

“Why didn’t you get a costume for Sam? I don’t see one in the closet.” Dean asked, as he walked to the nearby closet and searched for their costumes. 

“She didn’t like anything at the shop, and was very picky about it. So, I made her a costume. She said she wanted to be something she actually liked, so I made a book--her favorite book.” Cas retorted.

“Smart Idea. She loves books, god. Reading at three?” Dean said, shocked by his daughters intellect at such a young age. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I was reading around the same age too, but a little more complex. Hey, It’s just the Novak genes.” Cas joked. 

“Alright, well I’m getting the girls into their outfits for tonight.” Cas said, as he took the little costumes that Dean had just pulled out of the closet. 

He walked down the corridor into the living room, collected the little tots and gathered them into their bedroom. The pitter patter of feet soon ensued, and babbling and giggling was imminent. After a few moments, the heavy wood door of the girls room was opened and a flood of hurried little footsteps came in Dean’s direction. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look! Look!” All three of the girls were dressed in their costumes and were jumping up and down in excitement to show off their new threads.

“Alright girls, let Daddy take a picture of you!” Cas said, handing Dean the camera from the cabinet. They all posed in cute little formations, like a child on their first day of pre-school. 

Dean quickly snapped a picture of the triplets and glanced at the clock on the stove. It was nearly 5:30 and it was time to scoot the girls out the door to trick or treat. 

Cas handed the little plastic pumpkin shaped candy buckets to each of the girls and they started their journey down the street. 

They approached the first house, and Dean and Cas tried to encourage the girls to go up to it, as they were shy about strangers. 

“Papa... hold my hand.” Samantha whimpered to Cas, with tears welling in her eyes.  
“It’s okay, baby! Just walk up to the house and ring the door bell.” Cas said, trying to comfort the shy little Sam. 

“Okay girls, now what do we say when they open the door?” Dean asked. 

“Twick-or-tweet!” all three girls said in unison.  
“Exactly! Now go get ‘em tiger.” Dean said as he patted the back of Samantha lovingly. 

The girls waddled up the driveway with Dean and Cas, and got their candy. 

Around eight, the girls were tired of walking and took turns having Dean and Cas carry them.  
“Nono, I wanna be carried! I tired!” Rose whines petulantly.  
“Alright, alright, okay.” a fed up Castiel said. 

He put down Ellie, and picked up Rose. Then immediately Ellie started crying that she wanted to be carried. So, he decided to have two toddlers in both arms. They decided to go back home, and look at their treats that they’ve accumulated over the night. 

Dean unlocked the front door, and the stampede of toddlers flooded the living room. 

“Oooo! Papa I got a snicker bar! and a twix!” Rose shouted, happy that she got some goodies. 

“You guys can have a few treats and then it’s bedtime for you lot, okay?” Dean spoke, trying to calm the crowd. 

All of the girls spilled out their buckets and pondered through the masses of sugar they got. Dean and Castiel sat on the rug near the couch and watched the girls giggle and eat their candy. 

“Hey Rosie, can I have a snicker?” Dean asked. 

“Sure daddy!” Rose handed a handful of snickers to Dean and smiled a toothy grin.  
“Whoa, thank you!” Dean said. He gave Rose a big bear hug and tickled her. 

“Alright girls, bedtime!” Cas chimed in. There are moans of disagreement and “No, I don’t want to’s” but Dean and Cas picked up the girls and carried them to their bedroom. 

“Goodnight love bugs.” Cas spoke softly to the girls as he shut the light off. 

He turned around, and walked to their bedroom that they shared and saw Dean already getting changed for bed.  
“So, how are you feeling, any better honey?” Cas said softly. 

“A little better. I think I’m okay for now.” Dean said to Cas.  
“I think you should take a pregnancy test.” Cas said abruptly, pointing towards the en suite bathroom in their room. 

Dean stood in front of the tall mirror near their bed, lifting up his shirt a little bit to show his stomach. “Hmm, do you really think I could be pregnant?” He asked.  
“It’s worth it to try to see. No harm no foul.” Cas said. 

Dean walked into the bathroom, looked into the mirror near the sink and shut the door. Castiel sat on the bed, and turned on the television. 

He couldn’t even think about what was on TV right now, he was just so anxious to see whether or not there will be another baby. Another little girl maybe? Hopefully not, they’re already outnumbered in this house.  
The excitement filled his blood, sent his nerves into overdrive, and his heart was pounding like crazy. They were so happy in their domestic life, and all they wanted was another little smiling face to wake up to in the morning. He didn't care if he'd have to wake up at three o'clock in the morning for feedings, or dirty nappies, he just wanted another little human with Dean running around the house.

Suddenly Dean emerged from the bathroom. 

He held up the test and let out a gloriously giddy laugh. "I'm eatin' for two!" He said, with a huge smile, stretching from ear to ear. 

Castiel grabbed Dean and held him tight in a warm embrace. “God I fucking love you so much.” Cas whispered in his ear, with hot tears streaming down his tanned skin. 

Dean was also crying, just out of pure joy out of the fact he was carrying a little life inside of him.

This minuscule life will always be his little Halloween baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed :) If you'd like a Christmas update in the Winchester family let me know!!
> 
> -Shan xoxo


End file.
